war at Freddy's
by geo hikari the 2nd
Summary: sequel/spin off of a summer at Freddy's. Years have passed since mike became the manager of Freddy's and now his and chica's son is starting his new job in the restaurant fully aware of its past and his parents parts. But he found something horrifying. Someone has rebuilt the old animatronic bodies and brought new ones into the restruant. Full summary inside


Summary: sequel/spin off of a summer at Freddy's. Years have passed since mike became the manager of Freddy's and now his and chica's son is starting his new job in the restaurant fully aware of its past and his parents parts. But he found something horrifying. Someone has rebuilt the old animatronic bodies and brought new ones into the restruant. Now he must survive to figure out what is going on. Especially when a old family for makes a surprise return.

/

It has been a few years since mike Schmidt became the manager of Freddy's and the death of Jeff. He had by now married chica and had a son. Their son who was turning four years old now was a blonde male with light purple eyes like his mother and had his farther face. He was dressed in a white shirt and blue shorts. Unlike his mother he was as thin as his farther. He was currently watching his mother and aunt play their song with foxy and Freddy as he cheered.

Mike laughed as he held his son on his shoulders.

"Okay gale your mother and aunt are ready to take a break now" said mike as he set down his son.

"How's my little whirlwind doing" said chica who had lost most of her bulk over the years as she hugged her son.

"I'm doing fine mommy" smiled gale.

"Hey mike any idea what gale might like" asked bonnie as Gale's grandma entered.

"You mean this?" Said Mrs. Schmidt pulling out a mechanical fox that was white colored.

"So that's what you were working on for the past few weeks! Mike you are getting better at robotics" giggled chica.

"Thanks daddy!" Said gale holding the fox.

It activated and Nuzzled gale.

"His name is gears take good care of him okay I programmed him to be like a real fox and also to keep you company" said mike before gale nodded and with that the rest of the day went well.

-14 years later -

It had been fourteen years since gales fourth birthday and he entered his parents workplace ready to start his job. Gone was the white shirt and blue shorts now gale wore a black shirt with red pants and a purple hoodie and sandles. He soon found his farther doing some bills.

"Hey gale! Ready for your first day on the job?" Asked mike.

"Yes dad from what you told me about the place with mom I'm sure I can handle being the new night guard" said gale with a chuckle.

"You still a bit miffed we hid that your mother and aunt used to be animatronics?" Asked mike nervously.

"Dad I got over that two years ago! Finding out I am a biomechanical cyborg was a shock and I needed to come to terms. say did you ever find out what Fred did to the old animatronic bodies?" Asked gale.

"He put them in storage saying there were to many memories attached to throw them out. But the golden Freddy suit has still been placed in the back room. We moved it but when we turned our backs for a second it was back where it started. I'm starting to think my dad is pocessing the thing to keep a eye me and my family" said mike thoughtfully.

"Okay dad well better get ready" said gale.

Gale and his constant companion gears went into the improved office now bigger than a closet and sat down in the chair. Gears leapt onto his owner's lap and gale pulled up the monsters as his farther closed up the building taking the now adult former animatronics with him.

Gale turned on the cameras and found a shock! There was four new animatronics on the stage that wasn't there before. Gale took a good look at them. There was a sky blue version of bonnie with a more sleek design and seemed more cute than his aunts old animatronic body and had a more feminine face. The yellow one resembled his mother's old animatronic body only more shaped like a baby with a pink diaper and that dreaded let's eat bib. That gave Gale a disturbing image and quickly looked at the next animatronic that looked like foxy but with a more streamlined design and had a more feminine face the body was more like the original animatronic just slightly paler. The Freddy fazbear look alike was more like the original but had buttons a smaller head and a slight difference to head shape.

"What the I'm sure dad and mom didn't have these added to the place what is going on here and where did these come from?" Asked gale looking to gears.

"Aru" whined gears as troubled by this as gale.

He looked back to see the bonnie look alike had vanished and changed cameras to locate the animatronic. He found her at storage and gale paled. In the storage the remains of the animatronics had been reassembled and now look a lot worse for wear. His aunts old body had a torn off face with only the lower jaw and ears still remaining of the mask, foxy's old body was even more gashed and run down and the same went with chica and Freddy's old bodies. Listening to the audio gale learned a bit about this look a like to his aunt.

"Hello! Hello bonnie where's your face? The children sure do miss you on stage but don't worry I will keep their memory of you alive after all I am your replacement" giggled the bonnie look alike.

Now gale was confused didn't the new animatronics know the souls of the old ones got new bodies twenty five years ago?

Suddenly the bonnie lookalike vanished and looking up gale found the new bonnie right in his face!

"Gah!" Exclaimed gale falling out of his chair.

"Tee hee your funny" giggled the bunny.

"Who are you and why were you taunting my aunts old body" asked gale quickly standing up.

"Your aunt? And please call me bon bon" blinked the animatronic and gale noted the green eyes.

"You really don't know? Bonnie is my aunt and has a mostly organic body now what you were taunting was the empty shell of her old body" said gale.

"She's still performing on stage isn't she" asked bon bon shocked.

"Yes but where did you and the others come from I'm sure my dad and mom would have noticed four redesigns of the old animatronics were in the building" said Gale.

"How do I know your telling the truth" said bon bon with a raised eyebrow.

Gale pointed to a picture on his desk showing mike and the former animatronics during the reopening.

" the purple haired teen in that picture is bonnie the blond slightly chubby woman is my mother chica and with them is my dad mike Schmidt and foxy with Freddy this was taken twenty five years ago" said gale.

"Okay I see the resemblance so your part animatronic?" Asked bon bon.

"Technically I'm a cyborg but yeah now how did you and the others get here and who rebuilt the old animatronic bodies" asked gale.

"We don't know we just woke up in the back room and been wandering around at night and have performed for kids a few times" said bon bon.

"Must have been the times my family and the rest took a vacation" muttered gale as he felt gears on his shoulder.

"Any way if those whithered animatronics were empty than why are they also wandering" asked bon bon pointing to the monster.

Gale took a quick look and saw that whithered foxy was moving down the hall and gale gave a start realizing there were no doors.

"Oh shoot and without the foxy I know in control of that body I have a feeling that the old setup Jeff pulled to frame the animatronics won't be a set up now!" Said gale remembering the story his dad told him.

"What" asked bon bon.

"No choice going to need to fool that animatronic" said gale hearing the tell tale banshee screech.

He focused and punched his fists together making blue electricity fly around his body transforming into a male version of chica as a animatronic dressed in his clothes as he felt the electricity die down.

"What did you" asked bon bon but than the old foxy arrived and pounced but gale side stepped and gave a uppercut to the unhinged jaw making it close and throw old foxy back with a crash.

"To answer you thanks to my being born a cyborg I can switch my human form with a animatronic self and back when mom found out I can do this she told me to only transform in emergencies and this counts" said Gale. Suddenly a chime sounded revealing it was six and bon bon went back to the back room. Gale reverted and called up his parents.

"Dad we got a situation here things have become a lot complicated here" said gale into the phone.

"We are on our way gale" said mike.

(End chapter)


End file.
